Users often desire to share information and/or experiences via communication devices. Conferencing techniques allow for more than two users utilizing different devices to participate in a conference, such as a voice call conference. Circumstances sometimes change during a conference, including who desires to continue to be part of the conference or who would like to be part of the conference.